Sorvina
Sorvina is a female Norcaine and the secret leader of the Pact in Spellforce 2: Shadow Wars. She appears to be the main antagonist for the majority of the game. Sorvina is the mother of Archon Toth Lar, widow of Nazshar, the Highest Alchemist of the Silver Hand and responsible for the pact with the Shadows. History Past Sorvina is the widow of the deceased Lord of Dragh'Lur, Nazshar. Her husband was a cruel leader who experimented on his own people and tried to find information on the shadows. After he proclaimed himself leader of the Norcaine he was overthrown by Craig Un'Shallach who klilled him on the highest stairs of Dragh'Lur. As the bride of the traitor Sorvina had the choice of the blade or poison. She chose the poison. The poison slowly consumes her, only her magic and incredible willpower kept her from dying. Her constant pain is the fuel for her deep hatred against the family of Craig Un'Shallach and the Dracon. Sorvina's son Toth Lar was able to revive his deceased father. As her father Craig was imprisoned Nightsong opposed and killed Nazshar which earned her Sorvina's deep hatred. Sorvina continued her husbands experiments in Shal and with the Black Mirror found a way to contact the shadows. She forged the Shadow Pact. The Pact put the armies of Shadow under her control in exchange for a part of the life power of the Norcaine. Then with the help of the Shadows the Archons led by Toth Lar defeated their enemies, the Dracon caste until only the the great fortress of Dragh'Lur remained, held by Dracon forces and the Norcaine leader Craig Un'Shallach. Sorvinas forces attacked and sacked Dragh'Lur. Craig fought valiantly until Sorvina appeared killed Craig on the same stairs where he killed Nazshar in the past. Then she sends the Norcaine army to attack the world of light. Invasion of the Iron Fields The Soul Carrier, the protagonist of the game meets with Nightsong, daughter of Craig Un'Shallach. She warns him of an approaching army of a Dark Elf fraction called the Pact. These elves allied themselves with the Shadows and are enemies of all life. She and the Soul Carrier are tasked by the Shaikan Patriarch, the dragon Ur, to travel to Sevenkeeps and to warn King Ulf and ask him for help. They are told to return with an army to defeat the invaders. After Nightsong and the Carrier leave the Iron Fields Sorvina and her son Toth Lar arrive with the main army that invades the Iron Fields, home of the Shaikan. When they arrive Toth Lar asks his mother how the Norcaine shall take the powerful fortress Shaikur. Sorvina tells him that she thought of a solution and reveals her ally, the Devourer Golgalath. After the Shaikan has reached Falcon Castle part of Sorvinas troops follow him through the portal to Norimar. To stop them the Shaikan blows a dwarf horn wich creates an avalanche and block the roads. This stops the Dark Elves but also blocks the way back home. Influence at Sevenkeeps Although she is not able to invade the city Sevenkeeps Sorvina is still able to attack the city from the inside. When King Ulf denies the Shaikans request due to the destruction of Madan Gor mountain and the plague in Sevenkeeps the Shaikan seeks the help of elves and dwarfs. After having the dwarfs join his cause the Shaikan finds out that the elven ambassadress Ylia is missing. He is told to find the wizard Hagard who worked together with Ylia to find a cure for the plague. Hagard denies having seen her but is revealed to be a servant of Sorvina who kidnapped the ambassadress. Hagard flees the scene so the Shaikan is able to free Ylia and get the help of the Dun Mora Elves. To make Sorvina forgive his failure Hagard abducts Nightsong and tries to bring her to the Iron Fields. He is stopped in the fields outside of Sevenkeeps where he was to meet with Sorvina's henchmen Zarshuul and Ghulaar. After the deaths of the two Norcaine and Hagard the Shaikan finds a mysterios shard at Hagards corpse which is revealed to be a mindshard given to Hagard by Sorvina to maintain a way of communication. With the mindshard the Shaikan is able to look into Sorvinas mind where he discovers that Sorvina promised a war to the Archons to get their armies but in truth wants the dragon Ur to revive her dead husband Nazshar and to regain her health and beauty. At the Iron Fields When Toth Lar tells her that the forces of the realm have broken through the Bulwark and reached the Iron Fields Sorvina casts a spell that seals the frontier and blocks the Shaikan army. She orders Toth Lar to have the second legion attack the troops of the realm. She then orders the Devourer to stop attacking Ur as his task was to defeat the dragon and not to kill him. When Golgalath argues that he was promised fresh meat Sorvina feeds him the inhabitants of Shaikur. She leaves the command of the troops to her son and teleports herself and the weakened Ur away to Shal. The Black Mirror The Shaikan allies himself with the Iron Lord and his orcs as they too want to destroy Sorvina and her servants. He is told to find a Shadow Ring to be able to see the Shadows. After he has forged a Shadow Ring in the Fireforge a Shadow Warrior appears behind him. He reveals himself as the carrier of the Shadowblade, who once defeated the Circle and Hokan Ashir and has become a shadow due to the curse of the Blade. He tells the Shaikan that the shadows are a mere tool for Sorvina and that they are forced to obey her because she has the Black Mirror. The person who controls the mirror controlls the Shadows so they have to serve her. The Shadow Warrior proposes an alliance: The Shaikan shall retrieve the Black Mirror for the Shadows and in return they refuse to serve Sorvina any longer. The Shaikan accepts the deal and travels to the crater of the Black Star where Sorvina keeps the mirror because the shadows cannot go near there. When the Shaikan arrives he discovers that Sorvina was warned by her undead servant Naugron who protects the mirror. She dismisses Naugrons fears as she had built the Bone Wall, which wards Naugron against all harm and is undestructible by human hands. When he faces Naugron, the Shaikan manages to trick the beast into smashing the Bone Walls thus weakening himself. After Naugrons defeat the Shaikan retrieves the Black Mirror and a mindstone and again he is able to enter Sorvinas mind. In her mind Sorvina laments her failure to break Ur's mind but shows that she is determined to do so. Back at the Gate of Swords the Shaikan shows the Shadow Warrior the Black Mirror. The warrior promises to withdraw the shadow army from Dragh'Lur when they see the army of the Shaikan approaching, thus taking a big part of Sorvinas troops from her and making the conquest of Dragh'Lur possible without giving the Alchemist any time to prepare. In return he is promised the Mirror after the taking of the Norcaine fortress. Attack on Shal At Dragh'Lur the Shadows indeed abandon Sorvina. She realises that the mirror must been taken. Toth Lar is angry at her for ignoring Naugron's warning and chides her for it which makes her flee to Shal, thereby leaving Toth Lar who dies in the storming of the fortress. After the taking of Dragh'Lur the Shadows recieve the mirror. When the Shaikan gets to Shal he is quickly intercepted by Sorvina who kills all of his companions and takes him prisoner. She informs the Shaikan that Ur has finally yielded Malacays secret and that the Shaikans blood contains the means to make her powerful again. She attacks the Shaikan and fills his blood in a chalice. Despite Ur's warning she drinks the blood. But as the blood contained Malacays soul he is able to take over Sorvinas body. Sorvina is killed as her identity ceases to exist due to Malacay, who is now in full control of her body. Her death starts the Civil War in Shal that unites the Norcaine Castes under the leadership of Nightsong who is then proclaimed Empress. Her body is later destroyed when the Shaikan faces Malaycay in the final battle. Gallery SorvinaDevourer.png|Sorvina talks to the Devourer SorvinaCapturesUr.png|Sorvina takes Ur prisoner SorvinaGeist.png|Sorvinas presence talks to Naugron SorvinaInterrogation.png|Sorvina talks to the imprisoned Shaikan SorvinaBlood.png|Sorvina about to drink the blood of the Shaikan Category:Female Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Vengeful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Villains Category:SpellForce Villains